Shenanigans Episode 102
Recap The party is in Shenanigans, Bergshire. Sildan (Human Male) & Vignar (Ogre Male) argue over who has it harder. Vignar brings out a magical medalion he stole form a gypsy woman who cured him with her dying breath. Sildan also has a mysterious talisman. Vignar wishes there was a way for Sildan to know how hard it is to be him. Sildan wishes there was a way for Vignar to know how hard it is to be him. Both Sildan and Vignar then stand up at the same time and bump heads. The two think they have swapped bodies when they haven't. Sildan thinks he is an Ogre, and Vignar things he is a Human. The party are then approached by Lord James Marshal, older brother of Kel William Marshal from Frozen Frontier. He asks the party to kill his eldest brother, Lord Steven Marshal. Lord James claims that Lord Steven, Lord of the village of Springfield, sent all his solders away to fight at the siege at Old Vodan, leaving the villages defenceless from Goblin Raids. So Lord Steven hired the Goblins as the soldiers, then built a new keep and had it run by the goblins. Lord James hires the party to take out his unstable brother. There is a need to be fast, Lord Steven is going to execute the Sheriff soon for speaking up against these new policies. The party accept the quest for 1000 gold. The party leave Bergshire on Doreen's Cart. It will take 7 days to get to Springfield. On the 7th day the party arrive at a bridge on a small river. There are 12 goblins on the bridge, wearing town guard uniforms. Karasu goes to speak with the Goblins since he speaks Goblin, but Vignar interrupts, since he thinks he can speak Goblin now. The goblins let the party cross the bridge, but the goblins do a surprise attack on the party when they are in the middle of them. Karasu is knocked unconscious. Doreen kills a goblin with her morning star, while Sildan & Vignar are confused about how they should fight. The 11 goblins flee. Dorren cuts off one of the dead Goblins hards, but Sildan rips off the other goblin hand. The party camp overnight away from the bridge. Vignar draws a picuture of a cat in the dirt in order to learn "a spell", but Sildan kicks up the dirt. Vignar realises that if he was still an Ogre he could stand up to Sildan, but he can't and feels weak and understands how other people feel about being bullied by him in the past. The party return to the bridge the next day. There is a goblin on a horse on the bridge. Zunken Rushbutt casts light in the eyes on the eyes of the goblin, blinding him. The goblin blows his horn in alarm as the horse the horse knocks the goblin off. Vignar goes up to the Goblin and casts "Sleep" on it, by punching him in the head. Doreen cuts off the goblin's hands. The party then arrive in Springfield. The village appears peaceful, there is a nearby field full of avocado trees, and there is indeed a new fort. Vignar goes into the village to get information. The villagers flee from the sight of Vignar, and Vignar misunderstands and follow them so he can hide as well. The party hear the yells and move into the village. In the town Vignar can see the execution of the Sheriff will be taking place soon by a beheading. Lord Steven Marshal is on the stage with a large 2 handed sword besides many Goblins. Vignar runs past then starts smashing on the door to be let in to be safe. Sheriff Locklear uses the distraction to take Lord Steven's sword and attack the Ogre threatening their town. Lord Steven & the goblins retreats off to the new keep. Vignar flees from the Sheriff. The party all meet up and things are explained to Sheriff Locklear, including they were hired by Lord James to take out Lord Steven. Sheriff Locklear at first wants to stop the party from hurting Lord Steven, but Vignar explains that the Lord has betrayed the oath that the Sheriff had in him. The Sheriff agrees to help. Lord Steven is inside the keep with his goblins guards now. To get to him, the party need to get inside the keep. The party approach the keep, but the goblin archers on top of a landing open fire at the party. The party, using Doreen's cart, get up to the landing, while under fire. The party start killing the goblin archers on the landing. The door into the keep from the landing is barred. Vignar climbs onto the roof of the next landing up where there are 2 Goblin Spearmen. After Vignar throws the goblins off the roof, the rest of the party climbs up. On the roof there is still the tower over in the north-east corner. Vignar jumps though a tiled part of the roof to the floor below into a room with goblins. Zunken Rushbutt and Sildan follow Vignar. Doreen & Karasu goes into the tower, the goblins flee down stairs. Doreen and Karasu follow after. Vignar smashes 2 goblins into the ground before the other goblins knock him out. Zunken tries to stabilise Vignar but fails. Sildan also fails to stablise Vignar. Goblins take down Zunken & Sildan. In the other room Doreen holds off the goblins with Karasu. Eventually Karasu is taken down. Doreen alone continues to slay goblin after goblin. When all the goblins in the keep are finally dead, Doreen is able to check on the rest of the party. All of them have bled to death except Zunken Rushbutt. Doreen sees that Zunken is stable, but the minotaur is too big to move. Doreen checks outside the keep and sees Sheriff Locklear has seize the village, as he is mounting a goblin head on a spike. The villagers are celebrating. Doreen talks with the Sheriff, who tells Doreen that Lord Steven Marshal has escaped, but he has been run out of town. Lord Steven has lost all of his powerbase. The next day Doreen heals up Zunken. Vignar, Sildan & Karasu are buried in the chruch graveyard in Springfield, acknowledging them as heroes. Doreen and Zunken return to Bergshire. They are only paid half the gold since they didn't kill Lord Steven, but did drive him out and kill all the goblins. Experiance 550 exp each *Doreen levels up to level **+10 HP Significant NPCs *Lord James Marshal - Male Human Noble in his 40s or 50s. Fine blue clothing. Hired the party to take out his brother, Lord James. Brother of Kel William *Lord Steven Marshal - Eldest brother of James and William. Using Goblins to secure his hometown. *Sheriff Locklear - Sheriff of Springfield. White hair. Significant Locations *Bergshire - Shenanigans *Springfield Category:Shenanigans Episodes Category:"Canon" Shenanigans Episodes